


Волан-де-Морт и Жан Вальжан (ходят в кофейню)

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Derek, Gen, M/M, so is Derek but don't tell anyone, stiles is a nerd, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можете осуждать его за это, но Стайлз имел дурацкую привычку называться нелепыми именами в кофейнях.</p><p>**</p><p>— Имя? — бармен стоял со своим маркером наготове.   </p><p>— Волан-де-Морт, — тут же ответил Стайлз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волан-де-Морт и Жан Вальжан (ходят в кофейню)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voldemort and Jean Valjean (Walk into a Coffee Shop)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831990) by [PsychicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicPineapple/pseuds/PsychicPineapple). 



Стайлз Стилински бросился через дорогу, судорожно помахав рукой, когда машина притормозила, чтобы дать ему пройти. Он ловко перескочил через водосток и немного сбавил шаг, когда его кроссовки соприкоснулись с тротуаром. Холодный осенний ветер подбросил вверх и рассыпал под ногами хрустящие бурые листья, и Стайлз плотнее натянул свою шерстяную шапку на уши. Идя по улице он рассматривал витрины магазинов, вглядываясь в окна и читая указатели в попытке найти… _ага!_

Дразнящее сочетание свежего кофе и выпечки, только что вынутой из духовки... Стайлз почувствовал запах ещё до того, как увидел вывеску. Глубоко вдыхая, он последовал за ароматом, пока не достиг небольшой кофейни, расположенной между супермаркетом и модным бутиком. Кофейня смотрелась так неуместно, что казалось, будто её втиснули сюда силой. Дверь со стеклянным окошком и латунной ручкой была выкрашена блестящей черной краской. Окно витрины было увешано объявлениями о выставках, гастролях групп и пропавших питомцах. На маленькой табличке над входной дверью значилось: «Main St Coffee». 

Стайлз дошёл до входной двери и потянулся к дверной ручке. Он повернул её и толкнул дверь, двигаясь по инерции вперед. С глухим стуком Стайлз врезался в стекло. Его голова отскочила назад, и парень, морщась от боли, осторожно потер свой несчастный лоб. _Ауч._ Нахмурившись, он посмотрел вниз на коварную дверную ручку. Над ней небольшая табличка гласила: _«На себя»._ Упс. Стайлз бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, но вокруг никого не было, чтобы засвидетельствовать его конфуз. Вздохнув с облегчением, он потянул дверь и вошёл внутрь, выпустив на улицу свежую волну кофейного аромата.  


Стайлз зашагал прямиком к кассе, расположенной между множеством баночек с печеньем и электрическим подогревателем для пирогов. Бармен сидел с опущенной головой, но когда Стайлз подошёл, тот посмотрел на парня с легкой довольной усмешкой. Это заставило Стайлза задуматься о том, действительно ли его неприятность с дверью осталась незамеченной. 

— Что будете? — спросил бармен, положив одну руку на кассу.  


Стайлз на секунду задумался, рассматривая висевшую за стойкой меловую доску с меню. Он также украдкой бросил несколько взглядов на бармена, примечая его темные волосы, высокие скулы и нахмуренные брови. Мужчина не имел обычной для баристы улыбки «я-здесь-чтобы-вам-угодить», но насколько Стайлз мог судить, скучающее безразличие очень даже шло бармену. 

— Большой Американо, — уверенно заявил Стайлз, — и брауни. Пожалуйста.

— С собой? 

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. 

Бармен вытащил верхний картонный стаканчик из стопки одной рукой, а другой достал маркер из своего фартука.

— Имя?

Стайлз понял, что вопрос был задан просто по привычке, поскольку в кофейне находилось всего несколько человек, и все они уже были обслужены. Мозг Стайлза тут же начал усиленно работать, перебирая различные отсылки на поп-культуру, пока мысли не остановились на тяжелой книге, которая оттягивала его рюкзак в данный момент. 

— Жан Вальжан, — непринуждённо заявил Стайлз. [1]

Рука бармена застыла, кончик маркера завис над картоном. Мужчина посмотрел на Стайлза, подняв одну из своих густых бровей в немом вопросе. В ответ Стайлз изобразил саму невинность. После минутного раздумья бармен покачал головой и начал карябать на стаканчике.  


Можете осуждать его за это, но Стайлз имел дурацкую привычку называться нелепыми именами в кофейнях. Он начал заниматься этим в шутку вечность назад, и сейчас это стало его фишкой. Иногда баристы смеялись, иногда начинали разговор, но чаще всего они не понимали в чём дело или просто не реагировали. Такое вот безобидное развлечение. 

— Три-девяносто, — объявил бармен, закончив подсчёт, и выжидающе протянул руку.

Стайлз отдал деньги и бросил с лихвой в банку для чаевых. Затем он отошел и встал возле вилок-ложек-салфеток, чтобы дождаться своего кофе. Стайлз бездумно жевал соломинку для коктейля, пока рассматривал интерьер заведения, скользил взглядом по различным безделушкам на стенах и полках. Парень решил, что это было реально классное место. Определенно, вариант для постоянного посещения. Уютная атмосфера, близкое расположение к новой квартире, горячий бармен…  


Поймав какое-то движение краем глаза, Стайлз повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как вышеупомянутый бармен ставил на стойку кофе и завернутые в бумажный пакет брауни. Стайлз потянулся за кофе и с привычной легкостью схватил стаканчик за края крышки. 

— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся бармену, который в ответ кивнул, прежде чем вернуться назад к кассе. 

Стайлз сделал осторожный глоток и удовлетворенно вздохнул. 

Он не заметил этого, до тех пор, пока не открыл дверь ( _«От себя»»_ ) и не взглянул вниз на черные закорючки на стакане.

_**24601** _

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и с восторгом кинул прощальный взгляд через плечо туда, где бармен старательно вытирал стойку.

«О да, — подумал Стайлз, — определенно, вариант». 

***

Стайлз не сразу вернулся в «Main St Coffee». У него была цель… нет, долг проверить все местные кофейни. Может быть, каким-то чудом нашлось бы место и покруче, с лучшим кофе и более сексуальным и _заучестым_ барменом. Но, увы, нет. Так что двумя днями позже Стайлз уверенно потянул дверь на себя и из холода вступил в теплый и гостеприимный рай с ароматом кофе.

Он поёжился и размотал шарф, затем стянул свою шапку и пропустил руку сквозь волосы. Парень снял свои перчатки без пальцев и потянулся за бумажником в задний карман брюк, когда подошёл к кассе. Горячий Бармен был тут же, стоял за стойкой, опираясь на локти, и держал книгу на предплечьях, как на подставке. Неважно, какой была книга, но она наверняка была невероятно увлекательной, поскольку бармен не заметил появления Стайлза. Или, скорее всего, мужчина просто не услышал, как Стайлз вошёл, ведь на этот раз стука головой в дверь не было. 

Но какова бы ни была причина, Стайлз воспользовался возможностью без помех изучить бармена. Мужчина имел широкие плечи, и черная футболка плотно обтягивала его лопатки так, как Стайлзу нравилось. Очень нравилось. Крупные бицепсы вздувались из-под рукавов, и взгляд Стайлза неохотно переместился от них к сильным предплечьям, покрытым черными волосками. Футболка имела неглубокий V-образный вырез, который позволял увидеть лишь дразнящий намек на ключицы. Ключицы переходили в длинную, соблазнительную шею, которая заканчивалась очень отвлекающей, покрытой щетиной линией подбородка. 

Стайлз закусил губу. _Круууто._

Словно почувствовав его присутствие, бармен поднял голову. Его ореховые….зеленые? Орехово-зеленые глаза поймали взгляд Стайлза. С тяжелым вздохом бармен позволил книге захлопнуться. Мужчина выпрямился и поставил руки по обе стороны от кассы, пока смотрел, как Стайлз приближался. 

— Что будете?

— Большой Американо с собой, — Стайлз приветливо улыбнулся, выуживая деньги из бумажника. 

— Имя? — бармен стоял со своим маркером наготове.  


— Волан-де-Морт, — тут же ответил Стайлз. [2]  


Мужчина кивнул и стал чирикать маркером по стакану.

— Два-сорок, — нараспев произнес бармен, отставляя стаканчик в сторону. 

Протягивая деньги, Стайлз не мог ничего с собой поделать и чувствовал разочарование. Чувак даже глазом не моргнул! Может быть эта фишка с «Отверженными» была просто случайностью? В конце концов, об этом говорили на каждом углу с того момента, как вышел фильм. Но даже если и так, по сравнению с Вальжаном, Волан-де-Морт был закуской. 

«Горячий Бармен, — с грустью думал Стайлз, пока ждал свой заказ, — у тебя ведь был такой потенциал». 

Бармен передал Стайлзу кофе без единого слова и в очередной раз кивнул, прежде чем отвернуться. Стайлз намотал шарф обратно на шею, нахлобучил шапку на голову и натянул перчатки. Он почувствовал, как жар от кофе начинает проникать сквозь материю, и направился к выходу. 

Стайлз посмотрел на жирные штрихи черного маркера, когда прошёл уже половину своего обратного пути, и издал истерический смешок. 

_**Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.** _

***

Это вроде бы стало их фишкой. 

***

— Длинноногий. 

_**Арагорн, сын Араторна.**_ [3]

***

— Бродяга.

 _ **Сириус Блэк.**_ [4]

*** 

— Тим Дрейк. 

_**Красный Робин.**_ [5]

***

— Джейме Ланнистер. 

_**Цареубийца.**_ [6]

***

— Кроули. [7]

На одной стороне стакана было написано _**«Как насчет настоящего испытания?»**_ , а на другой выведено _**Кроули**_ , теперь уже знакомым почерком. Над _**К**_ в слове были пририсованы рожки, а _**И**_ заканчивалась заостренным хвостиком. Стайлз не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя на свой кофе. Он не знал, была ли это отсылка к «Сверхъестественному» или к «Благим знамениям», но он был абсолютно уверен, что очень, очень хотел это выяснить.

У Стайлза до сего момента не было даже ничего похожего на разговор с высоким загадочным и невероятно привлекательным специалистом по кофе, но, всё же, что-то изменилось. Возможно, ему чудилась та легкая улыбка, когда мужчина смотрел на него. Да и слишком много думал Стайлз о случайных соприкосновениях их рук при передаче стакана… И это же совершенно очевидно, что у бармена есть все законные основания так часто тянуться и нагибаться во время приготовления Американо. И румянец, который появлялся на щеках у мужчины, когда Стайлз слой за слоем снимал свою зимнюю одежду…ну, это просто из-за того, что у них тут слишком жарко. 

Может быть, у Стайлза и не было надежды. Но, может быть, ему следовало узнать это наверняка.

***

— Имя. 

— Стайлз. 

Бармен замешкался, его глаза взметнулись вверх, чтобы поймать взгляд парня. 

Стайлз знал, что выглядел неуверенно. Он нервничал. Он уже столько раз запускал свои взмокшие ладони в волосы, что, скорее всего, походил на Эйнштейна, который лег спать с мокрыми волосами, а проснувшись, не смог найти расческу. Лицо Стайлза, определенно, по своему обыкновению было в ужасных красных пятнах, которые появлялись, когда он был чем-то смущен. Парню приходилось прилагать немыслимые усилия, чтобы поддерживать зрительный контакт и не позволять своим глазам маниакально метаться по помещению. 

Горячий Бармен выпрямился в полный рост; его глаза слегка сузились, когда он оценивающе посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Понятно, теперь ты начал выдумывать имена, — сказал он наконец. Это прозвучало грубовато, но не злобно. Мужчина был сбит с толку. 

— Эм, нет. Удивительно, но нет.  


— Ну, и кто такой Стайлз? 

— Наконец-то поставил тебя в тупик, ха? — шутливо спросил Стайлз, наклоняясь, чтобы опереться локтем на прилавок. Он почувствовал, как его уверенность постепенно возвращается. Они болтали, а разговоры были тем самым, в чём Стайлз Стилински был мастером. Так точно, сэр! 

— Нет, — ответил бармен, вертя маркер между большим и указательным пальцами, — невозможно поставить в тупик выдуманным именем. А это — выдуманное! — он скрестил свои впечатляющие руки на широкой груди и припечатал. — Так вот! 

Стайлз мог поклясться, что ему не померещился дразнящий тон и едва заметные веселые морщинки в уголках глаз бармена. 

— Неа, — на губах у парня медленно расплылась широкая улыбка.

— Ну, и кто же это тогда? — бармен наклонился вперёд, вопросительно приподнимая обе брови.

— Как бы я. Ну, в смысле, — Стайлз поморщился от того, как нелепо это прозвучало. — Это я Стайлз. 

_О, боже мой._

А ведь всё так прекрасно начиналось!

— Меня зовут Стайлз, — кое-как умудрился выговорить он. 

— О, — удивленно произнёс Горячий Бармен. Он выпрямился, и улыбка Стайлза слегка увяла.

— Окей, Стайлз, — мужчина кинул быстрый взгляд на парня, а затем вновь уставился на стаканчик и стал писать имя. — Американо уже на подходе. 

Он даже не дождался, пока Стайлз заплатит, просто нырнул за высокую кофеварочную машину, не сказав ни единого слова.

Стайлз находился в замешательстве и снова стал нервничать по полной. «О»? Что значит это «О»? «О» в хорошем смысле или в плохом? Сандра О? [8] 

Всё ведь шло хорошо. Ну разве нет? 

_О, господи!_

Стайлз в очередной раз провёл рукой по волосам. Тяжело вздохнув, он оставил деньги на стойке и стал ждать свой заказ, стараясь выглядеть непринуждённым. 

Стайлз нетерпеливо тарабанил пальцами по прилавку и кусал ноготь большого пальца на свободной руке. Ну почему он не назвался каким-нибудь дурацким именем? Например, _Доктором_ [9]. Он же был помешан на этом сериале! 

Значило ли это, что в будущем всё будет неловко? Да ещё как неловко! Он так…

— Стайлз! — позвал бармен, несмотря на то, что Стайлз был единственным человеком, ждущим свой заказ. 

Парень подпрыгнул от неожиданности и почти что выбил стаканчик из рук мужчины, пытаясь схватить свой кофе.

— Наслаждайся, — сказал бармен и, прежде чем отвернуться, наградил Стайлза своей привычной едва заметной улыбкой.

Стайлз почти боялся смотреть. 

Очень медленно он опустил взгляд на стаканчик. 

На одной стороне — _**Дерек: 917 836 2871.**_

На другой — _**Я заканчиваю в 4.**_

Стайлз посмотрел туда, где Дерек старательно протирал и так уже чистую стойку. Парень усмехнулся. Он не был абсолютно уверен, но казалось, будто Дерек изо всех сил пытался спрятать улыбку. 

Устроившись в мягком кресле, стоявшем в углу, Стайлз сделал глоток. Отсюда открывался замечательный вид на кассу. 

До четырех оставалось всего три часа

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Жан Вальжан — главный герой, протагонист романа Виктора Гюго «Отверженные». Бывший каторжник, осуждённый на девятнадцать лет за кражу хлеба для семьи своей сестры. В романе Вальжан также известен как 24601. 
> 
> [2] Волан-де-Морт — главный антагонист серии романов о Гарри Поттере, в мире волшебников его боятся до такой степени, что даже имя его, как правило, не произносят. Большинство героев называют его «Сам-Знаешь-Кто» или «Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть».
> 
> [3] Арагорн, сын Араторна — один из главных персонажей романа «Властелин колец» Дж. Р. Р. Толкина. Один из героев Билл Ферни обозвал Арагорна Длинноногим, намекая на его длинные ноги.
> 
> [4] Сириус Блэк — герой серии романов о Гарри Поттере, крёстный отец Гарри Поттера. Также у Сириуса Блэка было прозвище Бродяга, связанное с его анимагической формой — он умел превращаться в собаку.
> 
> [5] Красный Робин (Тим Дрейк) — вымышленный персонаж комиксов издательства DC , приемный сын Брюса Уэйна (Бэтмена).
> 
> [6] Джейме Ланнистер — персонаж серии романов Джорджа Мартина «Песнь Льда и Огня» и снятого по ней телесериала «Игра престолов». Его прозвали Цареубийцей за то, что он убил предыдущего короля, Эйриса II.
> 
> [7] Кроули — демон. Стайлз не уверен, какой именно. То ли персонаж книги «Благие знамения» писателей Терри Пратчетта и Нила Геймана, то ли персонаж телесериала «Сверхъестественное». 
> 
> [8] Сандра O — канадская актриса. Известна зрителям благодаря роли Кристины Янг в телесериале «Анатомия страсти». 
> 
> [9] Доктор – имя главного героя британского научно-фантастического телесериала «Доктор Кто» о загадочном инопланетном путешественнике во времени.


End file.
